1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a multi-purpose storage table for a variety of applications. More particularly, the invention relates to multi-purpose storage table suitable for storing paper or samples for an image forming apparatus or its peripheral apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
For the image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a facsimile, a printer, and a multi-functional machine having above functions, or the peripheral apparatus used together with the image formation apparatus, storage table is used in combination with the above apparatuses for the storage and the supply of the paper, or the storage of supplies.
Therefore, storage tables are made for specified purposes and applications. For example, a storage table could include a storage drawer having one or plural decks for storing paper or toner bottles, or a mechanism such as a paper-loading tray within the drawer for serving as a paper-loading table, or a paper-loading table having one or plural decks, or a tandem paper-feeding table such as a drawer having a pair of paper-loading units formed in a direction perpendicular to the in-and-out direction of the storage table. The maker of the image formation apparatus also manufactures and sells the above storage tables individually.
FIGS. 4A and 4B are perspective views of a conventional storage table with a double-deck paper-loading tray. As shown, the storage table 40 is composed of an upper and a lower (double-deck) paper-loading tray 41, 42 that are received in a cabinet 43, and the trays 41, 42 can be drawn out individually. Each of the upper tray 41 and the lower tray 42 has a front cover 44 and a storage unit 45.
However, regarding the storage table shown in FIG. 4, because the paper-loading trays 41, 42, including the front cover 44 etc, are independent of each other and have the same or similar structure, in considering a storage use other than flat objects such as paper, the respective storage space is too narrow and small, and therefore only objects with a thin thickness or a small volume can be stored therein. For example, if paper is loaded in one paper-loading tray 41, but the other paper-loading tray 42, where no paper is loaded, is not in use, it cannot be used for storing large objects, such as toner bottles. In addition, the table mentioned above is specified for each certain purpose. Therefore, the function of the table cannot be altered or changed to meet various usages after the table is purchased. Unavoidably, the user has to buy additional storage tables for various altered situations. In addition, because the use of the storage table is specified, the storage table cannot be made with smaller parts. Furthermore, because the material of the cabinet is metal plate, the manufacturing cost is very high.